truffle the tuffle
by XYNAATHEDARKPRINCESS
Summary: The saiyans never destroyed planet tuffle instead they made a treaty with them. Truffle is just a normal tuffle except he's falling in love with Kakarott who's a girl and about to be mated with Vegeta what can truffle do to win his one true love?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1- The beauty.

I tucked my dark green hair behind my right ear and orange eyes scanning the room as I searched for the man who had brought me here. My eyes came to an abrupt halt as I found him. He stood there in all his arrogance his head held high as he stood there. his royal blue cape flowed to the floor behind him lighting up his blue and white armor. On his chest lay their family sign, the sign that he was in fact king vegeta's son.  
He laughed as he talked amongst his small group of acquaintances.

I wasn't a saiyan though and I was glad I wasn't I didn't want to be a monkey brained brat who grew up turning into a vicious ape. I was a proud tuffle and I walked with my head held high no matter where I go. I pressed the red button on my scouter and looked over to the prince scanning his power level. He was the one who brought me and some of my race here to this planet. He wanted us to sign a treaty of some sort and we had agreed knowing that we couldn't ever take down the saiyans.

My blue scouter bleeped and my jaw dropped. Either my scouter was broken or the princes power level had dropped dramatically since I had last seen him those two years ago. His power level was at 172. The last time I had seen him it was 1,000. I was shocked to say the least.

Vegeta's P.O.V.

I smirked chatting amongst Nappa, Raditz and Bardok as we laughed I felt someone eyeing me but I didn't care. We were talking about the last time we almost wiped the tuffles out. I had learnt a lot since then. I'd say about two years had passed. I had become even stronger and I had even learned how to hide my true power I had asked kakarott she said that it was about late 100's early 200's according to the scouter. I had wanted to be able to hide my true power so I could scare my opponents when I unleashed my full power.

I smiled as kakarott came up to me and pecked me on the cheek and pulled me into a loving embrace. She was the only one who could make me smile.  
"Oh hey daddy." she smiled cheerfully hugging her father instead of me.  
"Come here Raditz." she pulled him into the hug as well and I laughed.  
"Kaka your squeezing the life out of me." Bardok wheezed.  
"See I told you she was stronger than you." Nappa laughed.

"So Kakarott how is it living with ?"He asked and I growled.  
"I am your prince and you shall call me none other than prince Vegeta."I shouted.  
"I-I'm sorry my prince." Nappa apologized.  
"Aww come on veggie." Kaka cooed.  
"Be nice to Nappa." she pouted wrapping her arms around me.

Truffle's P.O.V.

I looked over to where the prince was and I saw a girl hugging him and I saw a faint blush on his features. Aww poor girl she's probably going to get thrown into the dungeon for hugging the prince like that. I snorted not really caring and walked of towards my family.  
"So then the prince has a new mate?" I heard my little brother ask excitedly.  
"Boy I can't wait to meet her." he gushed and I smiled.  
Kids these days get excited over everything.

I laughed  
"Yeah I'd also like to see who he's chosen as his mate." I patted my brother (mint) on the head and he smiled.  
I looked over to the prince again and wondered if the girl in the orange skirt could be his mate.  
Probably but who cares? I'm just here to sign the treaty that will stop us from getting killed by the saiyans.  
"Truffle?" I heard my brother ask and I looked back to him.

"Yes mint?" I answered looking at him curiously.  
"C-can I have your rainbow armband when I grow up?" he asked looking at my left armband the armband that was wrapped around my bicep. It's not like an armband u use when u learn to swim it's like bracelets for your arm.  
"Sure." I smiled a toothy smile and hugged him.

We tuffles are a peaceful race and like to show affection to our family's unlike the saiyans. They think showing affection to someone is weak. That's why they are complete killing machines.  
"Yay thanks brother." mint laughed as he ran to our parents.

They only wanted to make a treaty with us because we have great technology and they thought it'd be good to use like our small space pods that they stole from us. They steal every new thing that we make and we can't stop them because they are stronger than us and it would lead to an all out war.  
Also knowing them they'd turn into giant apes and crush us all without a thought.

I looked around and sighed. The next few hours were boring I just walked around and chatted and not very often a saiyan would come up to me and chat but not for very long the conversation only ever lasted two minutes.  
"Hello?" a cheery female voice said from behind me. I turned around looking at yet another saiyan.  
"Hello." I replied looking her up and down.

She wore blue boots with a 2inch heel and they had a red stripe down the front. She wore blue bangles around her slender wrists. She wore a top that looked like the top of a Gi and it was orange with a blue belt. On her chest was a mark I swear I had seen before but I couldn't place it. She also wore an orange skirt that went high up on her left leg but she wore blue spandex shorts. Her spiked jet black hair spiked in opposite directions and her bangs almost covered her onyx eyes. She smiled and her brown tail swayed behind her slowly.

In short I thought she was beautiful even for a saiyan.  
"So why are you here?" she asked and it seemed she actually cared.  
"Oh well I'm here to sign the treaty between tuffles and saiyans." I smiled and she stepped closer.  
"Whoa you have purple cheeks and a purple chin but the rest of you is peach." She said amazed and I raised an eyebrow.  
"So I take it you've never seen a tuffle before?" I asked and she looked at me confused.  
"No I have but he didn't have any marks." she said looking away as she thought about it.

My breath hitched in my throat the only tuffle without any marks was our king.  
"So you've seen our king?" I asked her and she nodded.  
"Yeah two years ago." she said and my eyes widened so she was part of IT Too.  
"Yeah when your king came to see ours." she carried on and I sighed a breath of relief.

Good she wasn't part of the bloodshed.  
"Wait why were you at the castle?" I asked and she looked at me with a blush on her face.  
"Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta thought it was a good idea." she smiled and I looked at her confused.  
Since when did the King and Prince want to keep people safe?  
I looked at her and she looked worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she smiled a little.  
"I'm worried about Vegeta."she said putting her hand behind her head.  
"Why?" I asked but what I really wanted to say _Why are you worried about that arrogant little piece of crap?_  
"Oh he's been gone for a couple of hours and I miss him." she said honestly.

I did a double take did she actually just say she missed him?  
"Why do you miss him?" I asked of all people she could miss it was HIM.  
"Well I don't like not knowing where my mate is." she said blushing and my eyes widened.  
Then my eyes looked at the mark on her chest I knew it looked familiar.

It was the sign of the royals.

**Hope you like it please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - She's taken.

"So your the one everyone's talking about?" I asked and she tilted her head.  
"Everyone's been talking about meeting the princes mate." I told her and she blushed.  
"Well if I knew I would have dressed in my good armour instead of my training Gi." she laughed.  
"No you look fine in that," I told her.

She didn't look fine she looked great. I sighed and she looked at me confused. I can't believe she was taken if she wasn't I would have claimed her even if she was a saiyan. Saiyans aren't that much different with the mating and claiming process. I looked at her neck and saw it the bite mark claiming her as HIS.

"So are you two mated yet?" I asked and she blushed.  
"No. He said he wants to preserve my innocence for as long as he can. We're waiting till the next full moon." she smiled.  
"But that's in a month." I said shocked as to why he'd wait so long. If say a girl has been claimed and she hasn't mated then someone can easily claim them and mate with them and they'd be theirs.

"Yeah but we can't do it this full moon because of all the tuffles staying in the rooms. He said we might disturb them." She blushed and laughed putting her hand behind her head. I guess she does that when she's embarrassed.  
"Oh yeah right we still have the signing and the celebration and then the after party." I said and sighed.

"Well i'm glad your waiting." I smiled and she smiled back and I couldn't help but stare.  
"Kakarott." I heard prince Vegeta yell and I looked over at him and bowed.  
"Prince Vegeta it's a honour to meet you." I said smiling.

"Hn. So soon it will be time to sign the treaty kakarott and I need you to be with me." He told her and she smiled.  
"Why?" she asked and he looked at her as if she was an idiot.  
"Well I need my mate and you as future princess have to sign the treaty aswell." he told her and she shrugged.  
"Ok then." she laughed.

He smiled down at her and pulled her into a kiss his tongue slipping into her mouth and her cheeks were a rosy red. I coughed and Kakarott pulled away.  
"Sorry." she apologized and the prince just glared at me.  
"Well sorry I have to go c ya ... " she trailed of and her eyebrows drew together in just the cutest way.

"Truffle." I said and she smiled as the prince tugged her away. _I will get her soon_ my mind laughed.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I have had school work. :) Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I looked over at Truffle and smiled, he smiled a little and I walked over to Vegeta.  
"When will we do the signing?" I asked and lay my head on his shoulder. Vegeta looked at me and then smiled.

"Soon Kaka soon." He whispered and I closed my eyes.  
"Veggie why do we want to destroy the tuffles they seem like a peaceful race." I asked him and he looked at me and then frowned.

"Because they are evil beings that need to be destroyed but we need their technology, soon when we have no use for them we will exterminate them." He growled and I looked towards the guy who was talking to me before.  
"But in the future do we have to kill them?" I whispered and almost every saiyan in the room stopped talking and looked at me.

Saiyans had super sensitive hearing so everyone of them could hear every little thing. I looked around and frowned excusing myself from the room. I closed the door behind me and eased out slowly, damn why was every saiyan obsessed with killing the tuffles?

I sat down on a chair and I heard the door opened and looked up to see Vegeta, I smiled and he sat next to me.  
"Kaka I'll explain to you later why we need to kill the tuffles later but for now just come and enjoy mingling with other people." He told me and I nodded and got up, Vegeta gave me his hand and led me back inside.

I walked in the hall again and everyone looked at me. They seemed like they were silently judging me.

KakaKakaKaka

The day passed by quickly and I didn't realize it until I was wondering the vast hallways of the palace. It wasn't as crowded as earlier almost all the tuffles had gone to bed, I looked around and then walked to a balcony. I had always come here when I couldn't sleep. I lay my arms on the edge of the balcony and rest my head in my palms looking out over at the mountains and forests.

My hair blew in the breeze and I closed my eyes letting my mind wander.  
"Erm hello?" a soft voice whispered and I felt someone poke my arm, I jumped and looked towards the guilty person. I smiled as I saw the tuffle from earlier, I think his name was tify?

"Hey ... Sorry I'm bad with names." I said and I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed.  
"It's ok, and Tuffle." He told me and I nodded.  
"OK Tuffle, Tuffle." I repeated getting it stuck in my head.

"So why are you out here so late?" He asked me and I frowned.  
"I couldn't sleep, Vegeta's not back from a meeting with his dad and I can't sleep without someone near me." I said going bright red and looking away.

"Oh right makes sense." He mumbled and I looked out again at the forests, all went quiet for a few moments each of us just enjoying the view.  
"Have you ever been to those mountains and forests?" I found myself asking and I looked back at him, His dark green hair was messy and waving in the wind.

"No I haven't had time have you?" He replied and I smiled.  
"Yeah when I was little I used to go there a lot with my brother and cousin, I didn't o to the moutians till I was 10 though. I went with Vegeta when I had first met him, It had seemed like love at first sight." I said softly and He looked at me entranced.

"He was a really nice boy and still is a nice man, you just have to know him." I told Tuffle and he nodded.  
"He sounds like a great man." He said but his voice broke halfway through the sentence.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head.  
"Nothing, why?" He replied and I looked down at the ground.

"No reason." I told him and we stood there for another half an hour just enjoying each others company.  
_"Well I got to go."_ we both said at the same time and laughed.  
"Goodnight." He said and I smiled.  
"Goodnight." I replied.

I walked back to Vegeta's chamber and smiled as I saw him.  
"Hey." I mumbled and embraced him, he wrapped his arms around my waist in turn. I inhaled his scent and smiled feeling at home.  
"Where were you?" He asked as I slipped under the covers of Vegeta's king size bed.

"I was out." I said simply and Vegeta turned to me.  
"At the balcony?" He asked and I nodded, I had told him about it when I had first went there.

KakaKakaKaka

I wasn't able to sleep and I tossed and turned, I frowned as I sat up and looked over at Vegeta's small body. I wondered what we'd be like when we were older would we be mates? What was being mates like? I pondered for a while and gave up, standing up I walked to the door and opened it gently so I wouldn't wake 'Geta.

My bare feet padded across the cold tile and the whole corridor was dark everyone was asleep. I noticed a large window-door, padding over I opened the door and walked out. I smiled as I looked out at the view, I had never seen anything like it. I don't know how long I stood there but I didn't notice the presence behind me until a hand touched the small of my back.

"Kakarott what's wrong?" Vegeta asked me in a childish voice, I turned around and looked at him.  
" 'Geta, I couldn't sleep." I pouted and he hugged me.  
"It's ok Kaka It's your first sleep over." He reminded me and I smiled.

KakaKakaKaka

That had been when I was about 8 and I was still very confused about mating and bonding ect. I kissed Vegeta dn turned over shivering from the cold. Vegeta curled up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist and warmed me up, I smiled and fell asleep comfortably.

**Sorry I've been trying to upload for ages and Vegeta's kind of OC so yeah :/ but there it is so far. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kakarott's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning and smiled I could feel Vegeta's arms still wrapped around my waist.  
"Vege." I turned around and he pulled me closer.  
"Hmm." He muttered sleepily.

"We have to get up for breakfast." I told him, he nodded and fell asleep again.  
"Vege we have to get up, we have to be there before the tuffles." I told him and he sighed and opened his eyes.  
"Fine, fine." He muttered and sighed getting up, I blushed he was sitting there in his just boxers. His well built abs were exposed and I couldn't help but stare.

"You look adorable." I laughed and hugged him, his hair was so messy and he looked like a little kid, Vegeta sighed and laughed.  
"Your even more adorable." He smirked and kissed my neck, he grazed his teeth over my bite mark and I relaxed into his arms.

"Ok then lets go." He muttered and put on his royal blue robe, I put on my red robe and smiled. Each member of the family had their own robe, the women had red robes and the men had blue. It made me feel like a true part of the family. We walked down the stairs to the kitchen and Vegeta frowned.

"What is it Vege?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.  
"I don't want to deal with these damn tuffles they're annoying." Vegeta replied and I sighed.  
"It's ok, just get through this and then we can mate." I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We entered the kitchen and all the saiyans and tuffles looked at us.  
"Welcome to the celebratory breakfast, we saiyans and tuffles are now at peace. With that said let us eat." Vegeta smiled and as the saiyans cheered he looked at me and pecked me on the cheek.  
"See it wasn't that bad." I laughed and he smirked.

"What ever." He snorted, we sat down and started our meal, as the breakfast went on everybody started talking.  
"So Vegeta, you and Kakarott will mate soon. How do you feel about that?" The king asked and I blushed.  
"I think it's great I mean we've been friends for as long as I can remember." Vegeta smiled at me.

"Yes ever since I pushed my little girl upon you you two have become inseparable." my father laughed.  
"Dad." I giggled. The rest of the breakfast passed quickly after that with idle chit chat here and there. Vegeta stood up and so did I.

"Vegeta I have to leave, I have a training session with my brother, I promised him I'd spar with him. I think he's jealous of my strength." I smirked and he laughed.  
"That sounds like him, I'll see you in bed." He promised and waved as I walked away.

I walked up the stairs to mine and Vegeta's room and tore of my robe, I grabbed my spandex and slipped it on. Next came my armour and I smiled looking in the mirror.  
"Hmm I should wear this more often." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed some white boots and slipped them on.

I walked downstairs and smirked as I saw my brother waiting for me.  
"Hey Raddie." I said cheerily.  
"Ugh I hate that name." He mumbled and I poked my tongue out at him.

"Hey Kaka." He forced a smiled and hugged me.  
"So are you ready to get beaten?" I asked and he laughed.  
"I will not fail this time, I am stronger." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure sure." I mumbled.  
"Lets go spar so I can beat your ass." He laughed and I nodded, we walked of out the palace to my old house. I hadn't been there in ages and I wanted to spar somewhere familiar.  
"Hey Raddie?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Yeah?" He replied, I looked away and bit my lip.  
"Never mind." I mumbled and I could feel his glare on me.  
"No tell me." He forced and I shook my head.  
"It doesn't matter." I growled and he stopped.

"When did you stop trusting me?" he spat and I frowned.  
"I didn't mean to-"  
"No if you can't trust me I'm going home." He snapped and I sighed.  
"Fine I'll go spar with someone else." I growled and took of to the palace.

I flew towards the palace and frowned when I landed, a few of the tuffles were looking at me weirdly and I smiled but walked away.  
"Kakarott." A voice called my name and I looked back and smiled.  
"Hey Truffle." I replied and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asked, I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.  
"Oh my brother won't spar with me." I admitted and he frowned.  
"OH then what are you going to do now?" he questioned and I looked up at the sky.  
"Hmm I don't know." I frowned.

"I have some free time wanna go to the mountains I showed you last night?" I asked.  
"Oh right yeah sure." He stumbled for words.  
"OK then lets go." I smiled and I took flight, Truffle just stood there awkwardly.  
"Come on then." I smirked.

"Erm, Our race can't ... can't fly." He mumbled and I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Really?" I almost shouted.  
"Yeah." He muttered.  
"OH OK then." I said quietly.

"I do have a plane though." He said and picked out a capsule and threw it at the ground, I cringed as a plane came out of the tiny pod.  
"Oh Cool." I smiled and I blasted of as he got in the plane chasing after me, the tuffles stared at us in disbelief and I shrugged it of.

I reached to mountain before him and I landed at the bottom, I looked over at his plane and smiled.  
"Hurry up slowpoke." I laughed as my hair whipped from the wind and he smiled.  
"Hey I can't help that I'm not able to fly." He muttered and I laughed.  
"Yes you can it's really easy." I smirked.

"No it's not." He laughed punching my arm playfully.  
"It is, all you have to do is control you Ki." I told him and he tilted his head.  
"My what?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Never mind I'll teach you another time, first lets explore the mountians." and with that we walked into the forest.

"So you said you've been here before?" he asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I came here with Vegeta."I smiled and looked around remembering that day clearly.

...

"Can we go now?" he growled, I had bored him to death by teaching him the different types of plants and animals.  
"No. I haven't finished telling you about the kiti tiger." I snapped and he laughed.  
"You are a strange girl Kakarott." He smirked and I sighed.

"You always say that." I frowned and he smiled, I pecked him on the cheek and he blushed looking away.  
"Don't worry I still love you." I told him and he smirked as I blushed as well.  
"I know you do." He laughed and I pouted.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" I asked hopefully and he laughed, it wasn't a mocking laugh just amused.  
"Sure, I love you my soon to be princess." He smirked and I blushed, how can he do it so well and I sound pathetic?  
"Thanks." I whispered.

Vegeta closed the gap between us and pressed his lips to mine, I felt my blush intensify and I melted into his arms.  
"Heh, you'll make a fine princess." He smirked and I nodded unable to speak.  
"Let's go back to the palace." He suggested pulling me with him in the direction of my soon to be home.

...

"So we should get going." I smiled and Truffle nodded.

**Sorry I'm going to end it there, hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.  
Xynaa. **


End file.
